The History Project
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Declan returns to Degrassi and is partnered up with Anya for a history project. How will their exes feel about this?When romantic feeling is in the air is it real or is it all part of plan to get their exes back? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI! IF I DID SEAN AND EMMA WOULD STILL BE TOGETHER!**

**The Cafeteria**

Anya sat a table alone sketching in her sketch book when she somebody laughing the laugh was so familiar. She looked up from sketch to find Sav and Holly J sneaking into a classroom no doubt. Anya shook her head before getting up from her seat and leaving the cafeteria. Her ex boyfriend and ex best friend hooking up didn't make Anya too happy. She got up from her seat and collected her things and left.

The next day Anya sat in Mr. Parino's class like any other normal day when the door open and Principal Simpson entered asking for Mr. Parino to step out of the classroom. When Mr. Parino came back he was followed by Declan Coyne.

"Class I believe most of you remember Mr. Declan Coyne," said Mr. Parino. "Mr. Coyne take a seat next Miss. McPherson."

Declan nodded before taking a seat next to Anya. "Hey," whispered Declan.

"Hey," Anya smiled back.

"Okay today class you'll be partnered up with the person beside and you two will create a presentation of on a certain historical event for the history fair," said Mr. Parino.

"I guess we're partners," said Anya.

"I guess we are," said Declan.

Mr. Parino walked over to Declan and Anya with a bag, "Now you'll pick an event from this bag," said Mr. Parino holding up the bag to Declan and Anya.

"Anya how about you pick," said Declan.

"Okay," said Anya she stuck her hand into the bag and took a small folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read it, "The sinking of the titanic."

"Good luck you too," said Mr. Parino as we walked to other groups with the bag and they picked out their events.

"So what do you want to do for our presentation?" asked Declan.

"Well we could make a replica of the titanic and then have a tri fold poster and put all our information on that," said Anya.

"That's a good idea and for even more credit I can see if we can get some actual artifacts from it as well," said Declan.

"How would we be able to do that?" asked Anya.

"I'm rich remember," said Declan.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot," said Anya.

"That's funny, normally people only remember me being rich," said Declan.

"Well I'm not just any person," smiled Anya.

"No you're not," Declan smiled back. Anya felt her cheeks getting red. All of sudden the bell rang and class was over.

Declan and Anya walked out of the class together, "so you want to meet after school or something?" asked Anya.

"For what?" asked Declan.

"Umm our project," said Anya.

"Oh yeah that sure why not," said Declan.

"Alright meet me in the library three o'clock sharp," said Anya.

"You got it," said Declan.

"Alright well see you then," said Anya as she held her books to her chest.

"See you then," said Declan. They both went their separate ways down the hallway.

**The Cafeteria **

Anya sat at her usual table with her power squad friends moving her fork around her plate. "Hey Anya what's wrong?" asked Jenna.

"Oh nothing my mom just called saying their running some more tests today," said Anya.

"I'm sorry to hear about that," said Jenna.

"Yeah well the doctors want to see if the last round of chemo worked," said Anya.

"Well I hope your mom will be okay," said Jenna.

"Thanks Jenna," Anya said with a slight smile.

**The Library **

Anya walked into the library and found Sav and Holly J sitting at one of the tables holding hands Holly J giggled at something Sav had said. Anya rolled her eyes as she passed them heading to the back of the library so she wouldn't have to watch them and she was sure Declan wouldn't want to see them together either.

Anya went over to one of the library computers and typed in Titanic, a list of books came up on the screen Anya printed out the list before searching around the library for the books. Once she had collected a good seven to eight books she found a table in the very back corner of the library, she took a seat placing her bag on the floor and the books on the table. She pulled out her laptop she had gotten for Christmas, a notebook, and a pen.

She took one of the books from the stack and started flipping through the pages jotting down some notes.

Declan walked into the library noticing Sav and Holly J. Declan rolled his eyes as Sav and Holly J kissed. Declan started to walk towards where he saw Anya when he heard Holly J speak.

"Declan?" she said.

Declan turned around and faced her, "Hello Holly J," said Declan.

"What are you doing here and if it is for trying to win me back again like last time it isn't going to happen just an FYI?" she asked. Sav wrapped his arm around her so he could make it known that Holly J was his.

"Actually HJ my mother asked to go back to Degrassi for Fiona," said Declan.

"But Fiona is fine," said Holly J.

"Yeah well my mom wanted me to keep an eye on her and I don't disobey my mother I've already done that once and it didn't end well," said Declan a bit too harsh. Holly just looked at him stunned, "now if you would excuse me I have to get to my partner we're working on a project together."

Declan walked off towards Anya. "Hey," said Anya looking up from her book.

"Hey sorry I'm like a minute late somebody over there stopped me," said Declan taking a seat beside her.

"Trust me you learned to ignore them after awhile," said Anya.

"Oh yeah I forgot you dated Sav," said Declan.

"Yeah and I wasted most of my high school time being off and on again with him I don't even remember why I liked him in the first place," said Anya.

"I feel your pain," said Declan taking out his own laptop," so I see you have already started without me."

"What can I say I'm an overachiever," smiled Anya.

"Same here one of the reasons I'm going to Yale," Declan smiled back.

"No way," said Anya.

"No way what?" asked Declan.

"I got into Yale," said Anya, "but I'm not going."

"Why not?" asked Declan.

"Well my mom… she's sick," said Anya.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Declan.

"It's okay I mean it would have been nice to go to Yale, but it's too much money right now especially with my mom's medical bills and all," said Anya.

"What about scholarships?" asked Declan.

"I've looked into them, but I mean I don't think I could be too far from my mom with her being sick and all," said Anya," enough about my problems we should probably work on our project."

Declan nodded and they got to work.

**Author's Note: Okay so here is the first chapter I hoped you liked it btw in this story the new rules are not in force so there isn't uniforms and everything else. Till next time! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anya's House**

Anya fixed up her hair and added a coat of lip gloss to her lips. Her and Declan had been working super hard on their project and today she was going over to Declan and Fiona's place to work on their project. Her and Declan seemed to be heading in the right direction he was the first guy since Sav that made her feel happy again.

"Anya Declan is here," said Anya's dad. Anya quickly made her way downstairs.

"Hey Declan," Anya smiled.

"Hey Anya you ready to go?" asked Declan.

"Yup," nodded Anya, "I'll be home later dad." Anya gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing her stuff and headed outside with Declan. "You have a driver?" Anya questioned.

"Well yeah why drive when you can have a driver," said Declan holding the door opened for her.

"Thanks," said Anya as she made her way inside, "so today I thought we would start working on the display."

"Sounds good to me we'll just have to go to store and get some supplies," said Declan.

"Sounds good to me," said Anya.

**The Store**

When Declan and Anya made their way into the store, "so what do you think we could use for our display?" asked Declan.

"Well I was thinking maybe we could dress as Jack and Rose from the movie Titanic or something so we can get some fabric or something I have my sewing stuff at home," Anya started to ramble.

"Anya, calm down it's just a project how about we focus on the display before costuming and I can put in a call to a family friend who can get us the actual costumes Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet wore during the film," said Declan.

"Declan you sure I mean you are already get the artifacts I feel like I haven't done anything," said Anya.

"Anya trust me you are doing a lot," Declan smiled.

Anya couldn't help, but smile back she hadn't felt this good this she was with Sav. With Declan she felt safe and secure and she could just be herself unlike with Sav, who was constantly lying to his parents about his relationship with her.

"Thanks so how about we go get some poster board," smiled Anya.

"Sounds good to me point me in the direction," Declan said placing his arm around Anya. Anya could help, but giggle a little. "What's so funny?" asked Declan as they started to walk in the direction of the poster board.

"I didn't think you would be so care free and funny I always thought you were serious I mean you did date Holly J," said Anya looking down at her feet coming to stop.

"I thought you and HJ were friends," said Declan turning to face her.

"We were well until she started dating my ex," said Anya.

"Sav?" he asked. Anya nodded. "Who cares about Sav he's a loser to ever give up a girl like you."

"What about you giving up on Holly J?" asked Anya.

"I didn't give up on her she gave up on us and you know those two deserve each other," said Declan.

"Did I mention he wouldn't even tell his parents about us when we got back together," said Anya.

"Well like I said he's loser because I mean if you were my girlfriend I would totally show you off to my parents," smiled Declan.

Anya smiled as she bit her lip, "what are you trying to say here Declan?" she asked.

"Well since I've gotten to you know I well…I like you Anya a lot," Declan said.

"I like you too Declan," Anya smiled.

"Really?" questioned Declan.

"Uh-huh," Anya nodded.

"Well how about you I take you out tonight for dinner let's say around seven," Declan said putting his hands into his pockets.

"I'd like that," Anya said swaying back in forth.

"It's a date," Declan smiled.

"Awesome," Anya smiled back.

"Well we better get these supplies so we can work on our project," said Declan.

"Yeah," said Anya coming back to reality.

Once they had gotten their supplies they headed back to Anya's house instead of going to Declan's since Fiona called him saying Holly J was over and Declan really didn't want to deal with her.

"This is a nice place you have here," said Declan looking around the living room. There were pictures of Anya growing up everywhere.

"Thanks probably as elegant or whatever you are used to," said Anya walking with two glasses of ice tea.

"No I like it it's so different and homey," said Declan accepting the glass of ice tea and taking a sip.

"Let's sit at the coffee table," said Anya taking a seat on the ground. Declan followed.

"So where do we want to begin?" asked Declan.

"Well I was thinking we would paint the poster board, but I don't want you to ruin your suit," said Anya.

"It's fine I can get it dry cleaned," said Declan taking off his suit jacket placing it behind him.

"You sure?" asked Anya.

"Yeah I'll be careful," smiled Declan.

"Okay," Anya smiled back. "So I was thinking we used this velvet red color for the background cover."

"Sounds perfect," said Declan.

**Later That Day At The Coynes' Apartment**

"Fiona I have I date tonight with Anya," Declan declared smiling when he walked into the apartment. His smile faded as he saw Holly J on the couch with Fiona.

"You have a date with Anya?" asked Holly J standing up.

"Fiona what is she still doing here I thought you said she would be gone after a couple of hours," said Declan taking off his jacket.

"Well we lost track of time and is that paint on your shirt?" asked Fiona.

"Yeah Anya and I were working on our project and we got into a paint fight no big deal," shrugged Declan.

"Declan no big deal that's a two hundred dollar shirt," said Holly J.

"Holly J who asked you, if you haven't realized I don't care what you think why don't you go see your boyfriend instead of hanging around here," said Declan.

"Declan Anya is totally not your type," said Holly J crossing her arms.

"And you would know my type?" asked Declan, "It's my life Holly J and if you can move on then I can too so if you two will excuse me I have date to get ready for," said Declan as he left the room to get ready.

Holly J stood there not knowing what to say she took out her phone and called Sav.

"Hello gorgeous," said Sav.

"Hey you won't believe what I just found out," said Holly J.

"What?" asked Sav.

"Declan has a date tonight," said Holly J.

"HJ why would we care if he has a date tonight I thought you said you were done with him," said Sav.

"Oh I'm fine, but guess who it's with," said Holly J.

"Who?" asked Sav.

"My ex best friend and your ex girlfriend," said Holly J.

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story I totally forgot about and I have been super busy. But I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! So Declan and Anya is their date all part of plan or do they genuinely have feelings for each other. Find out next time! Till then PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


End file.
